1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical jackfields and is concerned more particularly with a channelized jackfield having a linear array of slab-like jack modules connected to respective coplanar feedthrough assemblies for ready insertion in or removal from the jackfield.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A jackfield assembly of the prior art may include a rectangular frame defining an opening wherein a linear array of laterally spaced, electrical jack modules extends in cantilever fashion from a supporting longitudinal side of the frame. Each of the modules in the linear array has a respective portion secured to the supporting longitudinal side of the frame which generally comprises the front side of the assembly. Also, each of the modules has extended from another portion thereof a plurality of mutually spaced terminals which are electrically connected, as by wire-wrapping, for example, to respective electrical conductors. The conductors are connected electrically to respective feedthrough terminals of electrical connectors mounted in the opposing longitudinal side of the frame which generally constitutes the rear side of the assembly.
Each of the modules in the linear array may comprise a metal tee-bracket having a narrow cross member fastened, as by screws, for example, to the front longitudinal side of the frame. Also, the metal tee-bracket has a leg member extending orthogonally from the cross member and supporting in the plane thereof a stacked series of electrical jacks. The electrical jacks comprise respective pluralities of alternate leaf spring contacts and interposed dielectric wafers which are held in the stacked series by a pair of machine screws extended through the thicknesses of the contacts and the wafers. Each of the screws is journalled with a specific torque into a respective aligned aperture in the leg member of the metal tee-bracket.
Consequently, when it is necessary to insert or remove a particular module of the array, considerable time is spent in connecting or disconnecting the conductors attached to the module terminals. Also, additional time is required for installing or removing the fastening devices securing the module to the front longitudinal side of the frame. Moreover, it may be found that the conductors connecting the module terminals to the feedthrough terminals of the connectors are so numerous that the resulting close lateral positioning of the conductors to one another, such as produced by bundling the conductors in an umbilical wiring harness, for example, permits an undesired transmission of electrical energy, commonly referred to as "cross-talk", between the adjacent conductors.